User talk:Billyjb/1
Well, I am not really a conlager, I am just trying to see if I can "repair" this wiki. Anyway, Welcome!Golden Eagle 22:33, 23 September 2008 (UTC) =Very Important Message!= Hello, I am Golden Eagle, the guy that is reorganizing this wiki. My work is here is about to done, and I have noticed this wiki have gotten many new users since the reorganization started, so I think it was a success. I have basically proceed to delete many pages that I think were possibly limiting the ability of this wiki to grow, I have also designed a new main page slighty based on the conworlds-one, I have also drawn a new logo for the wiki (the language-bearing muse you can see in wiki.png)... I have also started a new list of languages that are based on the new format the wiki is using. The old list is here: List of conlangs. Most of them are abandoned and has no standard format. I have some remaining tasks, like to make some minor changes on the lango pages, to restore the scc pages I had deleted (I have not noticed they were being used by a language) and to customize the Monaco-sidebar. But I am only a provisional administrator, and this wiki will need a new administrator. I am not a conlanger, indeed, I prefer to do pure worldbuilding. So I suggest you new users to choose an administrator among you. The things an administrator has to do are: * To delete spam and to delete content that has nothing to do with making new languages * To welcome new users by writing welcome messages on their talk pages * To help new users that wants to create new languages * To block vandals that insert gibberish and nonsense on pages: LOOK OUT! There is a big difference between a constructed structured language and gibberish If you need some help on administrating a wiki, you can ask for help to people of active worldbuilding-related wikis like Pegasus, Conworld, Fiction (the most active one, it has many administrators) or Roleplaying Adventures. If you want to be a new administrator, nominate yourself in the Forum:New Admin forum. If you do not want, at least you can help this wiki by voting for one of the nominees. If you want to be an admin... Please be sure you really care about keeping this wiki alive. I do not want this wiki to be about to abandoned again. Thanks for your help. I hope hundreds of new languages will be developed here! :) After you have decided who will be the new admin, you can talk to Catherine so she can set up your sysop status And remember: This wiki has to focus on development of new constructed languages. Lots of them! It is not meant to be a place where to document existent constructed languages, it is a place to create new ones! Thanks for all your support, bye... I will not be around after I end my word here Sorry for any inconvenent, I am not really good on this admining stuffGolden Eagle 15:30, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Svensk så du är en svensk? =) The Emperor Zelos 07:59, May 25, 2010 (UTC)